


A Nap

by geekyjez



Series: Romance Meme [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, In the Fade, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Go back to sleep, vhenan,” she whispered, kissing his neck. “Find me in the Fade.” The corner of his lip curled, his arms lifting to drape across her back as he let his eyes slip closed again.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Part of my <a href="http://geeky-jez.tumblr.com/post/110670088193/signs-of-affection-romance-prompt-meme">Romance Meme</a> from tumblr. Prompt: <b>Solas + Isii - A Nap</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nap

Isii found him stretched out on the couch in his study, an arm draped over his face to shield his eyes, his breaths matching the soft and slow rhythm of sleep. She watched him for a moment, a smile spreading on her lips. Moving silently, she set down the books she'd been carrying before walking over to the couch. She leaned down, crawling over him. A knee between his, her other leg curling at his side, gently nudging him so she could settle her weight against his body. He stirred, his eyes drifting sluggishly open. “Isii?”

“Go back to sleep, vhenan,” she whispered, kissing his neck. “Find me in the Fade.” The corner of his lip curled, his arms lifting to drape across her back as he let his eyes slip closed again. She nuzzled her face against his chest, listening to the rhythm of life that stirred within him. The slow waves’ crash of his breaths, the steady thump of his heart,  _her_  vhenan, the one she laid claim to. It was this music that put her to sleep, the ancient and ever-present drumbeat of living that let her sink into the Fade. It was always a difficult sensation to describe, but halfway on her journey into sleep, with one small part of her consciousness still in waking, she could feel him guiding her, pulling her down, his mind beckoning with a vibration unique and entirely his own. It was a familiar feeling now, like a warm blanket she wrapped herself in, an invitation to surrender her awareness and join him.

Each time she did so willingly, eagerly, anxious to see the dreams he would weave for her, the visions he would show her. Crumbling ruins restored to their glory, whispered words so ancient and foreign and yet she could feel somehow in her blood that they possessed a meaning she should be able to understand. He was her guide, her teacher, her lover, driven to distraction by her form, fascinated with the limitless boundaries of her mind, consumed by an admiration that closely matched her own. In waking, he was reserved and quiet. She could tell that he only ever let his guard down in fleeting moments. Even when they were alone together, he always had an air of conscious self-control. Yet in the Fade, that façade melted away. He was talkative. Passionate and driven and deeply, madly in love. In dreaming, she saw him for who he was – the man she fell in love with, the one he kept well-hidden for reasons she still couldn’t comprehend. But she felt no urge to question it – for she was the privileged one, the one he chose to share himself with, the only one who saw this side of him. The others could never fully understand what they had together – an unspoken union, a bond, a feeling deeper than anything she had felt before. She did not believe in soulmates, yet she imagined that the fables and stories that spoke of them were trying to describe this feeling in a way that could be concrete and comprehended. It was a foolish task to try and capture something like this in words. All would lay feeble in comparison, merely scratching at the surface, a cheap imitation of the source they strove for.

When she woke, it was with a smile on her face, fingers curled loosely around the jawbone of his necklace and he shifted, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you for joining me,” he murmured. She answered only with a kiss, settling her head back down with a contented sigh.


End file.
